


Man of the Field

by Aubhergyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Ficlet, Lemon, Medieval Fantasy, Peasant Kakashi, Queen Sakura, Seduction, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubhergyn/pseuds/Aubhergyn
Summary: "What's your name?" She demanded rather than questioned."Kakashi" I responded, and she closed the distance between us."Well, Kakashi" she cooed, thumbing the edge of my tattered collar, "It'd be best to see you in my private chambers."





	Man of the Field

**A/N:** It's been years since I last posted a fanfic. This was originally posted and unedited on my main [Tumblr](http://www.auberghyn.tumblr.com/) blog. Beta edited by the lovely [mummapaintstheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/profile) (tysm!)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

  


* * *

  


_She sauntered through the expanse of the hall to grace us unworthy creatures with her sublime beauty. Hair, cherry pink diluted with ambrosia, essence of the gods above, eyes emerald as the clearest oasis in the desert, lips full and luscious._

_A delicate hand waved in my direction, those alluring pools were upturned crescents as she simpered. Suddenly, the guards parted the crowd in haste and before I knew it she stood before me, lithe and petite._

_“What’s your name?” She demanded rather than questioned._

_“Kakashi” I responded, and she closed the distance between us._

_“Well, Kakashi” she cooed, thumbing the edge of my tattered collar, “It’d be best to see you in my private chambers.”_

_She left sooner than I expected, the words she had spoken were but a mere fleeting memory as she made her way back to the centre and continue onwards the adjoining hallways. Blood was roaring through my ears, and I could have sworn a heart attack was coming my way. What did she mean by that? Oh, but I would be considered a fool if I did not understand what she was asking of me._

_“Did I hear her majesty correctly?” an old codger beside me uttered, barely audible for me to hear against the din echoing through the hall, but loud enough that it registered in my mind a few seconds later._

_“I’m afraid so…”_

_Before long, the trumpets sounded, signalling the end of the ceremony. I was still floored on the spot. Even as the people dispersed, I remained, unmoving until a booming voice called out to me._

_“You, peasant!” a royal guard with dark brown hair approached, his deep-hooded gaze almost scrutinizing. “Her majesty wants to see you immediately”, he declared, grabbing me by the elbow and dragged me along without much of a second thought._

_I stumbled and could only nod as we headed to the main vicinity, where no plebeian like me was ever permitted._

_He led us into a series of hallways; it took a while and I was beginning to think I was to be executed until we paused in front of a white wooden door with marble handles. The royal guard turned to me, his scrutinizing gaze was the same as ever._

_“You are to bathe and lather yourself with essential oils. If something is amiss, I’ll see to it that your thieving hands are severed long before you could chance to escape from this place”. Remarks like that usually unfazed me, but when a heavily-ironclad man armed with a rapier threatened your life, you could only be considered a fool to challenge their authority._

_I barely nodded before I was shoved inside the premise and fell sideways against marble floors of white. When I sat up to clutch my side, I was suddenly aware that I wasn’t alone._

_Working in the fields of the Fire Kingdom had instilled in me the raw strength to keep moving forward, even as the sun rose from the horizon at dawn, up until the sky bleed red at dusk, I have acquired perfect control of my body. But… in times like this, when a woman, ever so beautiful, displays herself in a way that would paint every cheek red, man or woman, no matter what, renders all self-control pointless. I was never prepared for a sight like this._

_My mouth began to water._

_She lounged in an intricately carved armchair in a state of complete undress, uncaring and unashamed. Her long tresses flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall and pooled over her alabaster skin. Her breasts, full, pert and very inviting, were exposed for me to ravish, if I wanted to. Ah, but I am aware that I could never find the strength in myself to move first before Her Majesty speaks. She seemed to sense the stress bubbling up in me and tittered at my conflict._

_“Kakashi…” she began, her voice sultry and heady. “When a woman invites you to bed her, how dare you refuse such advances?” Then she went on to spread her creamy thighs apart for me to see in between. And I swear, for the life of me, I felt all inhibitions ebb away._

_I was hanging on dear life at the very little self-control I have left. But when she slipped a hand over a tuft of pink and took purchase on the sensitive nub hidden between pink lips and moaned my name._

_I threw caution to the wind._


End file.
